twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 14
Match 1 The Terminater(DEX) vs Dark Wing Knight(SIN) The Terminater tells Dark Wing Knight that He and The Finisher are the best Dexteras in the TWF and pins him then in round 2 Dark Wing Knight tries to use the Dark Wing Excalibur Blade but missed then in round 3 The Terminater uses the move Termination Time and sends Dark Wing Knight flat on the mat! Match 2 Metal Ant(SIN) vs Doctor Cureall(DEX) Metal Ant punches Doctor Cureall a few times then in round 2 Cureall gets revenge and pins Metal Ant then in round 3 the frustrated Metal Ant uses the Poison Sting and pins Doctor Cureall! Match 3 Angry Mole(DEX) vs Riptide the Skullcrasher(SIN) Angry Mole gets Riptide all muddy and pins him then in round 2 Riptide dries off in a tub and is all clean then in round 3 Riptide the Skullcrasher tries to finish this once and for all with the Riptide Curse and the things fall from the sky and instead of hitting Angry Mole they hit Riptide the Skullcrasher so its a Dextera Victory for Angry Mole when he knocks Riptide the Skullcrasher and pins him to the mat! Match 4 Mr Extremo(DEX) vs The Goth Guy(SIN) Mr Extremo rides his skateboard and knocks into The Goth Guy then in round 2 The Goth Guy attacks with his pulse but Mr Extremo escapes then in round 3 Mr Extremo finishes The Goth Guy with his jetpack! Match 5 Ghost Rider(SIN) vs Pierre Pamplemousse(DEX) Pierre cooks some food but Ghost Rider Destroys it! then in round 2 Pierre is angry and trys to finish this once and for all with the spatula storm but did not do anything then in round 3 Ghost Rider uses the Destruction to Chaos Slayer knocking Pierre Pamlemousse to the mat! Match 6 Gogachog(DEX) vs Corbata(SIN) The match begins with Gogachog in the lead with huge hits then in round 2 Corbata gets Gogachog violently angry he boils then in round 3 Gogachog is really boiling with anger while corbata is teasing him Gogachog the yells at corbata and punches so hard into the floor and then when Corbata comes back up Gogachog pins him! Match 7 Frank the Train Conductor(DEX) vs Senator Skull(SIN) Frank and Skull are headbutting each other so hard they both fall then in round 2 Skull begins to hit harder then in round 3 Senator Skull's brother Governor Grim throws a chair at Senator Skull for making him lose agenst the finisher and Frank pins Skull and wins Match 8 The Big Time(SIN) vs Face Off Phil(DEX) The Big Time and Phil are hitting very hard then in round 2 Phil then throws a hockey stick at The Big Time who is knocked out after that then in round 3 Phil Tries to finish The Big Time off with the power play but is called time out by The Big Time who pins Phil with the Time Bomb! Match 9 Miss Fitwell(DEX) vs N Fuego(SIN) N Fuego puts a fireplace in the ring and throws Miss Fitwell in the fire burning her then in round 2 Miss Fitwell then asks N Fuego if he would like a bucket of water and N Fuego said no then Miss Fitwell threw the water on N Fuego making him all wet then in round 3 N Fuego dicides finish Miss Fitwell off with The Forbidden Dance by dancing to a band playing in the backround but Miss Fitwell calls her running class and they run over N Fuego and The Band and sending the band home when N fuego got back up Miss Fitwell pinned him! Match 10 Sgt.Rock(DEX) vs Sergeant Cromwell(SIN) Sgt.Rock plays his Bass guitar so loud into Sergeant Cromwell's ear then in round 2 Sergeant Cromwell is angry at Sgt.Rock for making that loud noise and punches him then in round 3 Sergeant Cromwell gets his payback from Sgt.Rock with The Guitar Smash and pins Sergeant Cromwell! Match 11 Death(SIN) vs Hometown Huck(DEX) Hometown Huck tries a few punches and fails because Death is blocking the punches with his shield then in round 2 Huck dicides to finish with the Housten Huckster but Death is too hard to hit then in round 3 Huck gets angry and uses The Hometown Shuffle but Death calls time out and uses the soul attack and pins Huck! Match 12 James Montgomery Flag(DEX) vs Mugsy Thumbscrew(SIN) Mugsy starts with some big hits but James dose too then in round 2 Pinky gives James a drink and begins to hit faster then in round 3 Mugsy begins to come back with big punches and is close to pinning James but James remembers The Stash's advice before he wrestled and did his advice and pinned Mugsy to the mat!